Even if You Can't See Me
by MeruMel
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika tidak pernah ada Chapter 424/Kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu, walaupun kau tak akan pernah tahu... Ichigo.../


ONE SHOT:

**Even if You Can't See Me...**

Rating: T  
>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Warning: OOC, heavy IchiRuki angst<p>

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Hari sudah mulai malam. Bintang-bintang dan bulan yang menyinari Kota Karakura tertutup oleh awan hitam. Sesuai dengan keadaan hati seorang gadis shinigami.<p>

Kuchiki Rukia, seorang shinigami fukutaicho divisi tiga belas, sedang berdiri di tempat tertinggi yang dapat ia temui di kota itu. Mata violetnya memandang apapun yang dapat dilihatnya, mendengar apapun yang dapat didengarnya, merasakan setiap reiatsu yang dapat dirasakannya.

Seluruh akal sehatnya berusaha untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencari-cari keberadaan **seorang manusia**, tetapi tubuh dan hatinya tak mengikuti kehendaknya. Rukia melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lainnya. Akhirnya dia berhenti di atas sebuah tiang listrik. Di dekat rumah**nya**.

Rukia tak pernah berani menyebut nama pria yang harus dia tinggal lima belas bulan yang lalu. Bagi Rukia nama**nya** adalah tabu. Satu kata yang haram diucapkan di depannya. Tidak orang lain, tidak Renji, bahkan tidak nii-sama nya; tidak ada yang boleh menyebut nama **pria itu **di depan mukanya.

Rukia dapat melihat **pria itu** dari jendela kamar**nya**. Tampaknya dia sedang sibuk membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya. Mungkin salah satu buku Shakespeare milik**nya**; **dia** kadang-kadang suka membacanya kalau **dia **tak ada kerjaan lain.

Dada Rukia terasa sangat sesak setiap kali Rukia melihat**nya**. Karena itu Rukia langsung melompat pergi, mencari tempat yang lebih tinggi dari tempatnya semula untuk merasakan angin yang cukup kuat.

Setelah sekian lama mencari, Rukia mendapatkan tempat yang dia inginkan. Sebuah tower televisi. Tempat untuk kakinya berpijak sangat minim, tapi dia tak mempedulikannya; dari dulu dia menyukai tempat tinggi.

Rukia menatap lurus ke depan, tapi matanya kosong, sama seperti sebelum dia pertama kali bertemu dengan**nya**. Angin yang menerpa dirinya cukup kuat, tapi Rukia tak peduli.

Tetesan air dari langit jatuh ke pipi Rukia. Rukia lalu mengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan air yang dingin tersebut.

Awalnya satu, lalu dua, tiga, dan akhirnya tak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Rukia segera turun dari tower itu untuk mencari tempat yang memberinya lebih banyak tempat untuk berpijak.

Akhirnya Rukia kembali ke tempat awalnya, tiang listrik di dekat rumah **pria itu**. Hujan masih mengguyur dengan derasnya. Orang-orang yang berjalan kaki di jalan di bawahnya ada yang berlarian sambil menutupi kepalanya, ada yang berjalan dengan santai dengan payung di tangannya, ada juga yang tak mempedulikan hujan yang mengguyur mereka dan terus saja berjalan.

Rukia adalah salah satunya.

Hujan mulai membuat suhu tempat itu turun. Kulitnya yang mulai pucat sudah semakin pucat akibat dinginnya udara, air hujan, dan angin yang bertiup. Rukia sudah mulai merasa mati rasa, tapi, lagi-lagi, dia tak peduli. Mungkin hujan ini juga dapat membuat hatinya mati rasa, sehingga dia tak dapat merasakan lagi rasa sakit yang selalu ada di dalam hatinya.

_Rasa suka atau adalah hal yang merepotkan_, pikir Rukia dalam hati. _Begitu kau menyukai sesuatu, kau akan menjadi egois. Kau takut akan segalanya. Takut pada apapun yang mendekati apa yang kau suka, takut pada kematian, dan kadang, takut pada apa yang kau sukai itu sendiri._

_Perasaan seperti itu, tidak dibutuhkan oleh shinigami!_

Pandangan Rukia jatuh lagi pada** pria itu**. **Dia** masih tampak sibuk membaca, tak menggubris cuaca yang ganas di luar. **Dia** tak bergerak dari tempatnya duduk. Mata**nya** tampak serius membaca buku yang dipegang**nya**. Secara keseluruhan tak ada yang berbeda pada**nya** dari saat terakhir kali Rukia melihatnya.

Terakhir kali Rukia mengunjungi kota itu, yang berarti tiga hari yang lalu, Rukia kebetulan melewati SMA Karakura tempat **pria itu** dan teman-teman**nya** bersekolah. Hari sudah sore dan langit sudah berwarna jingga dengan sedikit warna ungu disana-sini. Warna yang indah.

Rukia tahu persis beberapa teman**nya** peka dengan reiatsu. Karena itu Rukia menyembunyikan reiatsunya, menekan sebanyak mungkin supaya tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan dirinya. Dan tampaknya usahanya berhasil.

Saat itu atap SMA yang menjadi tempat Rukia bersekolah dulu itu masih kosong. Nostalgia muncul di hatinya. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Rukia telah berdiri di atap itu. Tangannya menyentuh pagar pengaman yang berada di pinggir tempat itu dengan tangannya yang sekarang memakai sarung tangan putih pemberian kakaknya. Memori-memori disaat Rukia masih bersama**nya **muncul lagi, satu per satu.

Tiba-tiba Rukia merasakan hawa seseorang, bukan, dua orang, berjalan menuju tempat ini. Kalau saja akal sehat Rukia berjalan, Rukia pastinya akan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Shunpo ke tempat lain, sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi, seperti yang mereka katakan, _curiosity kills the cat_. Rukia ingin pergi dari tempat itu, tapi dia terlalu penasaran mengapa dua orang itu datang ke tempat itu, dan cuma berdua.

Rukia penasaran akan apa yang akan dilakukan Inoue Orihime dengan **pria itu.**

Menyimpan pertanyaan itu di hatinya, Rukia melihat-lihat kesana kemari untuk menemukan tempat persembunyian. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, dan dalam hati memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tangannya. Dia sedang memakai barang buatan Urahara yang terbaru, yang tidak hanya dapat menyembunyikan reiatsunya, namun juga dapat menyembunyikan wujudnya; tidak mungkin Orihime, atau siapapun, dapat melihat dirinya. _Buat apa aku capek-capek menyembunyikan hawa reiatsuku?_ Rukia lalu berjalan ke balik dinding, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Tepat pada saat itu Rukia dapat melihat Orihime dan **pria itu** berjalan ke tempat Rukia berdiri semula. Orihime tampak gugup dengan wajah merah, sedangkan **pria di hadapannya **tampak bingung dengan tingkah Orihime.

Rukia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Orihime akan menembak **pria itu**. Rukia menatap gugup mereka, di dalam dilema antara pergi meninggalkan mereka dalam privasi mereka atau tetap diam di tempat dan memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Akal sehatnya mengatakan dia harus pergi, tetapi hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk tinggal. Tidak seperti biasanya, hatinya menang dan Rukia diam di tempatnya, menunggu dan melirik kedua insan yang kini diuntitnya.

...

...

...

Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat.

Rukia dengan jelas melihatnya. Wajah Orihime yang berubah dari gugup menjadi senyum bahagia. Wajah **pria itu** tidak dapat terlihat dengan jelas karena **dia **membelakangi Rukia. Tapi Rukia dapat membayangkannya; wajah**nya** yang terlihat lembut; yang biasanya hanya **dia** berikan pada kedua adik**nya **dan Rukia. Rukia melihat dengan jelas **pria itu **menarik Orihime ke dalam pelukan**nya**. Rukia melihat jelas **pria itu** mencium wanita di dalam pelukan**nya** itu.

Semua darah yang ada di dalam kepalanya serasa turun. Semuanya tampak buram dan tak jelas. Semua yang tadi dilihat Rukia terulang terus di dalam kepalanya, seperti kaset rusak. Rukia bahkan tak menyadari kalau sepasang sejoli itu telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendiri di atas atap itu.

Rukia menyandarkan dirinya di dinding. Sebuah senyum terulas di bibirnya, senyum yang tulus. Rukia senang; **pria itu **akhirnya dapat menjalani hidup**nya** selayaknya **dia** harus menjalani hidup yang normal. **Pria itu** tidak lagi harus mempertaruhkan nyawa**nya** di medan perang dengan pedang di tangan. **Pria itu** kini dapat merasakan hidup normal yang dari dulu **dia** inginkan.

Tapi...

Kaki Rukia serasa langsung kehilangan kekuatannya, membuat dia jatuh terduduk. Air mata yang dia tahan berusaha untuk keluar dari kedua mata violetnya. Tangannya mencengkram shihakushou yang ia kenakan; di bagian dada untuk lebih tepatnya.

_Kenapa aku merasa... sakit...?_

_Sakit..._

_Rasanya sakit..._

Dan sampai sekarang rasa sakitnya masih ada.

Rukia melihat **pria itu** sekali lagi. Dia bermaksud untuk berhenti mendatangi kota itu, mulai besok. Rukia sudah memantapkan dirinya. Kecuali ada tugas atau keperluan shinigami lainnya, dia bersumpah untuk tidak akan menginjak tanah Karakura lagi. Hatinya sudah tenang. Dia sudah tak perlu mengkhawatirkan **pria itu** lagi. Kini Rukia sudah yakin betul kalau **pria itu** telah benar-benar mendapatkan haknya sebagai manusia normal. Hidup yang aman dan damai.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras. Rukia sudah benar-benar mati rasa. Ujung jarinya sudah membiru dan terasa sangat dingin. Rukia menatap **pria itu** lagi untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Senyumnya, yang mungkin, akan menjadi senyum terakhirnya, muncul dan menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah berdiri untuk beberapa saat, senyum Rukia menghilang, digantikan dengan wajah datar. Rukia membalikkan dirinya, bermaksud untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Tetapi gerakannya berhenti mendadak begitu ia mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Suara itu halus dan tertutup oleh suara hujan, tapi Rukia dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas. Otomatis Rukia langsung membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu rumahnya di tengah-tengah hujan badai seperti ini.

Kurosaki Isshin berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka, menatap dirinya. Rukia dapat melihat tatapan iba di matanya. Mungkin dia menyadari kekosongan di mata Rukia. "Rukia-chan..."

Rukia menatap Isshin sebentar. Dia sudah menjadi figur ayah bagi Rukia yang tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. _Mungkin aku tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan Isshin ojii-san..._

Rukia menengakkan posisi berdirinya. Dia, masih di tengah-tengah hujan, membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebagai bentuk penghormatan terakhirnya, lalu melompat pergi, pergi sejauh yang ia bisa. Rukia penasaran, apakah Isshin akan memberitahu **pria itu** tentang dirinya. _Mungkin tidak..._

~~##~~

Isshin masih berdiri di depan rumahnya. Tangannya terlipat di dadanya dan punggungnya bersandar di dinding, menatap hujan yang turun dengan deras. Jujur, dia sudah menyayangi Rukia layaknya Rukia benar-benar putrinya. Godaannya yang menurut putranya hanya untuk mengganggunya tidak sepenuhnya candaan. Dia benar-benar ingin Rukia menjadi menantunya, membuat putra satu-satunya itu bahagia, dan lain-lain.

Tampaknya itu tak akan terjadi sekarang.

Isshin masih ingat pertemuannya dengan Orihime kemarin. Anak laki-lakinya membawanya ke rumahnya untuk memperkenalkan Orihime pada kedua adiknya dan Isshin. Tentu saja dia tahu ayahnya mengenal Orihime. Dia hanya melakukannya untuk formalitas.

Tentu saja, sebagai seorang Isshin, selama Orihime berada di rumah Isshin selalu mengganggu mereka dan menggoda mereka, membuat wajah keduanya memerah karena malu (dan oleh si rambut orange, mendapat tendangan super keras). Dia menghargai keputusan **putranya** akan pilihannya, dan Isshin bahagia, sungguh. Tapi...

Isshin akan lebih senang lagi jika yang dibawa putranya pulang kemarin padanya bukan Orihime, tapi Rukia.

Isshin merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sebatang rokok dan pematik. Rokok itu dia nyalakan dan dia hisap. Di tengah-tengah hujan, bau rokok yang dihirupnya tak tercium sama sekali. Dia sangat mengetahui **anak laki-laki sulungnya** itu. Ada yang salah dari**nya**, seperti ada yang dipaksakan.

Isshin menatap rokok yang terselip di antara kedua tangannya itu, lalu tersenyum pahit. _Baru kali ini aku merokok tidak di depan kuburan Masaki..._

~~##~~

Yuzu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan melihat saudara kembarnya, Karin, sedang menatap hujan yang turun melalui jendela kamar mereka, siku di pinggir jendela dan telapak tangan di bawah dagu. Jarang melihat Karin melamun seperti itu. "Karin-chan?"

Karin tampaknya tak mendengar suara Yuzu. Baru setelah Yuzu memanggilnya berkali-kali Karin sadar dari lamunannya dan membalikkan badannya untuk melihat Yuzu. "Ada apa Yuzu?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," kata Yuzu. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi belajar mereka yang dekat dengan jendela yang kini menjadi sandaran Karin. "Ada apa?"

Karin melirik keluar sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali melihat adik kembarnya. "Tak ada. Aku cuma memikirkan Rukia-nee..."

"Rukia-nee ya..." Yuzu menyandarkan punggunggnya di kursi yang didudukinya. "Aku kangen Rukia-nee."

"Aku juga..." jawab Karin sambil berjalan meninggalkan jendela dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya melayang ke tempat lain. "Hei, Yuzu?"

Yuzu beranjak dari kursinya dan duduk di tempat tidurnya yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur Karin. "Ya?"

Karin tidak berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa menit lamanya, ragu apakah lebih baik dia mengucapkan pertanyaannya atau tidak. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menanyakannya. Kakaknya juga tak dapat mendengar mereka berdua. "Menurutmu... Bagaimana Inoue-san?"

Yuzu menatap saudara kembarnya itu sebentar, sebelum dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. "Hm... Kurasa Inoue-san baik-baik saja."

"Begitu ya..." Karin meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang untuk menopang dirinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin-chan?" tanya Yuzu, yang membuat Karin menatapnya, "Bagaimana pendapat Karin-chan tentang Inoue-san?"

"Baik, kurasa..." jawab Karin singkat. Sebetulnya dia tak terlalu setuju dengan pilihan kakaknya. Dan karena itulah dia memanggil Orihime dengan 'Inoue-san,' bukan seperti Karin memanggil Rukia sebagai 'Rukia-nee.' Dia tak ingin ada orang lain menggantikan peran 'Rukia-nee' yang diam-diam diidolakannya itu, seegois apapun keinginannya itu. "Aku masih lebih suka Rukia-nee."

Karin menatap Yuzu lebih dalam. Dia menduga akan mendengar suara protes dari Yuzu. Yuzu terlihat akrab dengan Orihime, mungkin karena mereka sama-sama feminim. Tapi apa yang didengarnya agak di luar dugaan. "Sebetulnya, aku juga..."

"Hah?"

Kali ini giliran Yuzu yang menatap Karin dalam-dalam. "Aku suka dengan Inoue-san, tapi aku lebih suka dengan Rukia-nee. Mungkin karena Rukia-nee sudah lama tinggal bersama kita." Yuzu merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya, kaki masih menyentuh lantai. Dia mendesah pelan, "Aku kangen Rukia-nee... Seandainya Rukia-nee tidak pergi..."

~~##~~

Rukia berdiri di depan senkaimon yang ia buka di atas gedung tempat pertama kali ia berdiri. Renji pasti akan sangat marah melihatnya basah dan pucat seperti keadaannya sekarang, tapi saat ini Rukia hanya ingin ke kamarnya yang empuk dan tidur di futonnya, melupakan seluruh memori tentang**nya**. Dengan begitu mungkin ia tak akan merasakan rasa perih di dadanya lagi.

Tapi tampaknya itu tak mungkin.

Rukia tahu, mungkin besok, mungkin lusa, dia pasti akan mengunjungi kota ini lagi, seberapapun seringnya ia bersumpah pada dirinya untuk tidak datang lagi. Rukia harus melihat **pria itu**, Rukia tak ingin melupakan**nya**. Walaupun hatinya akan terasa sangat sakit, tapi akan lebih sakit lagi kalau dia melupakan **pria yang telah mengubah hidupnya **itu.

Rukia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat kota itu sekali lagi. Dia tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan pemandangan seperti itu di Soul Society. Lampu-lampu yang berasal dari kendaraan, gedung-gedung dan lampu jalanan terlihat terang di malam hari, seperti kunang-kunang.

Rukia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya. Matanya ia tutup. Rukia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya sumpah bodoh itu; dia tahu persis sumpah itu akan dia langgar sendiri.

Rukia mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang tanpa bosannya mengguyur kota itu dengan air.

_Mungkin, setelah __**ia**__ mendapatkan hidup normalnya...  
><em>_**Ia**__ melupakanku.  
><em>_**Ia**__ telah memiliki kekasih yang cantik dan juga mencintai__**nya**__ dengan setulus hati... juga dapat __**ia**__ sentuh tentunya.  
>Lalu <em>_**ia**__ akan menikah, dan akan memiliki banyak anak dan keluarga yang bahagia... juga pekerjaan yang __**ia**__ dambakan..._

_Di saat itu, __**ia**__ pasti telah melupakanku.  
><em>_**Ia**__ pasti telah melupakan eksistensiku, seakan kita tak pernah bertemu satu sama lain._

_Aku mungkin juga akan begitu...  
>Aku tak yakin aku bisa menyukai seseorang selain <em>_**dia**__, tapi aku tak terlalu yakin dengan pernyataan 'jiwa dan ragaku hanya untuknya'...  
>Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan dinikahkan untuk kepentingan keluarga Kuchiki...<br>Dan saat itu pula jiwa dan ragaku harus kuberikan kepada siapapun yang akan memilikiku..._

_Tapi...  
>Walaupun bumi terbelah, dan langit runtuh...<br>Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakan__**nya**__...  
>Aku akan selalu tertarik kembali ke tempat ini...<br>Ke tempat semuanya berawal dan berakhir...  
>Dan aku akan menemukan diriku mencari<em>_**nya**__, sesakit apapun apa yang kulihat..._

_Aku akan selalu mengawasi__**nya.**__  
>Akan kupastikan hidup<em>_**nya**__ yang damai itu akan tetap ada  
>Aku bersumpah pada jiwaku.<br>Dan kali ini..._

_Aku akan benar-benar menepati sumpahku._

Rukia tertawa sedikit dengan bahasanya yang menurutnya terlalu klise dan _cheesy. _Dengan resolusi baru, Rukia melangkah, memasuki senkaimon yang telah ia buka dari tadi. Hatinya masih terasa sangat sakit, tapi pada saat yang bersamaan ia akhirnya bisa merasakan sedikit ketentraman, setelah ia akhirnya bisa sedikit merelakan **pria itu**.

_Ya, kali ini aku yang akan melindungimu, walaupun kau tak akan pernah tahu..._

**_Ichigo..._**

~~##~~

Ichigo masih di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap buku yang dari tadi tak bosan ia baca. Sebuah buku gambar tergeletak di sebelahnya, agak tertutup dengan selimut yang ia pakai untuk menghalau udara dingin akibat hujan yang mengguyur dengan deras di luar. Dia tersenyum pahit sambil membaca buku itu. _Tak kusangka si midget itu meninggalkan buku gambar dan diarinya di klosetku... Dasar ceroboh..._

Ichigo menutup diari yang ia baca itu dengan pelan, lalu ia letakkan di atas meja belajarnya bersama dengan buku gambar Rukia. Ichigo merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya; menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Jari-jari tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya. _Kupikir, kalau aku menerima Inoue dan menciumnya, aku bisa melupakan Rukia..._

Dahi Ichigo semakin mengkerut. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. _Aku benar-benar brengsek. Menggunakan perasaan orang lain untuk kabur... Sekarang Inoue benar-benar mengira aku menyukainya!_

Ichigo bangkit dari tempat tidur, melihat ke luar, menatap hujan yang masih deras di luar. "Tampaknya di sini hujan masih deras..." ucap Ichigo pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggenggam erat dadanya.

* * *

><p>So... uh... yeah.<br>Aku author baru di fandom Bleach, yang memutuskan untuk membuat cerita Angsty sebagai cerita IchiRuki pertama (padahal dianya sendiri benci banget angsty).

Anyway, selamat kenalan!


End file.
